


Even by Mutant Standards, We Are Weird.

by Pious_Erika



Category: RWBY, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/F, House of X/Powers of X, Plans For The Future, a healthy talk between mothers and daughters, artifical pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Yang and Ruby enter the House of RoseFor they are about to have a new Sister.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 7





	Even by Mutant Standards, We Are Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> read my previous fic for more info, but short version Raven and Summer died roughly the same time in this au, and after 2 decades dead they have been brought back, Thanks To Krakoa. 
> 
> Glory To The Mutant Nation.

Ruby and Yang entered the House of Rose, the large apartment that wives Summer and Raven lived in. Yang and Ruby had been invited by their mothers about something important, but also another chance to catch up.

Ruby saw them first, and even after a year of them being alive again, felt shocked at seeing them. Faces Ruby had only seen in photos and videos, real again thanks to Krakoa, their faces unchanged from the photos.

Yang saw they were dressed casually. Raven had foregone her preferred combat attire in favor of a pair of “mom jeans” and a tee-shirt with the Welsh flag on it. Summer was wearing her usual cloak and a nice dress. Both greeted their daughters with smiles as and pleasantries.

Yang and Ruby returned the smiles and sat in a couch across from the one the Wives sat in.

“What is this about moms?” Yang said as she got comfortable.

“It’s not that we wouldn’t come over, but you said something was important?” Ruby said grabbing a cookie off the coffee table between the couches. It was a good cookie, Summer’s best.

Raven and Summer looked each other in the eyes and held hands. That had readied themselves for this.

“I know our situation between us is complicated, and we have a strange relationship as mothers and daughters… Even by Mutant Standards” Summer explained. “But we want to include you 2 in our upcoming decisions and…” Summer further said but was interrupted by Raven

“Summer and I are going to be having a daughter. We have already filed the needed paperwork, and it has already happened. Summer and I want to tell you 2 that you welcome to help raise your new sister as a sister, or if you find the situation to weird, you can not get involved. The choice is yours.” Raven said quickly.

Summer gave a mild glare to her wife. “Raven is right on the mark. We have applied and were approved. An Embryo of our DNA combined has been created and is gestating now.” Summer said, calming.

Yang facepalmed, Ruby looked shocked.

“I mean…… I respect your decision… I think I will get involved…….. I might need….” Ruby said stammering.

“Who will be carrying it.” Yang asked.

“Neither of us. We will be using a Krakoan artificial-gestator. It’s in the corner there.” Raven said pointing towards the corner, where sure enough, a Krakoan-Tech-Tube holding an orange goo was placed.

Yang walked up to the machine, and Ruby joined her. They stared at the glob of cells contained within.

“Our future sister…..” Ruby said in wonder.

“Blake and I might try this if we want a 5th kid….” Yang said thinking.

“So will you raise your sister as sisters? Or will you stay out of it?” Summer asked.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and nodded. “We will be honored to help raise our sister” They said in unison.

The 4 did a group hug and caught up. The House of Rose would soon expand, and the surrounding families will help.

**Author's Note:**

> The Daughter's Name will be Rebecca for those wondering.


End file.
